Bad Family One Family
by InggriSealand
Summary: Keluarga berantakan, dan kehidupan berantakan. Ibu yang cantik, ayah yang terlalu protect, kakak yang seakan pembantu, adik-adik yang ancur… keluarga ancur... teman-temanpun juga sama... Read and enjoy!


Hai.. Namaku Seillua Zaoldyeck.

Aku mempunyai kakak yang gentle dan sangat penyayang, Wang Yao

Yao: Seillua, makanannya.../Sadar akan kamera/ Ah, salam kenal, Wang Yao aru.

Dan aku punya dua adik laki-laki, Hongkong dan Peter Kirkland

Hongkong: ...

Peter: Yosh.. Peter kKirkland /sok hormat grak gitu deh/ dukung aku untuk jadi negara ya!

Ayahku paling keren deh, namanya Cuba

Cuba: Wahaha... Aku ga percaya bisa dapat peran

Dan ibuku, wanita tercantik di Hetalia... namanya Tino

Tino: Apaaaa? Lagi-lagi aku dijadikan mama? Dan kali ini pasanganku Cuba?

Kami keluarga yang sangat bahagia... ^^ /Dihajar para pembaca karna tokoh cw nya cuma saya/

.

**Title: Bad Family One Family**

**Rating: T**

**Character : Seillua Zaoldyeck (Me), Finland, Sealand, Cuba, China, Hongkong, Norge, England, Denmark, Belgium, France, Taiwan, Prussia, Hungary, Iceland and more.**

**Desclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekazu dan Seillua punya saya… XDDDD**

**Note and Warning: OC, OOC, TYPO, NGOCOL, GILA, STRES, SEDENG, OON, CERITA LAMA BANGET….**

**Summary: Keluarga berantakan, dan kehidupan berantakan. Ibu yang cantik, ayah yang terlalu protect, kakak yang seakan pembantu, adik-adik yang ancur… keluarga ancur**

.

**READ IT!**

.

.

Pagi ini aku yang ingin berangkat skulah dicegat oleh bang Wang Yao. Pagi-pagi gini dia udah menunjukkan wajah betenya padaku.

Saya: Apaan c mas? Rese banget deh

Wang Yao: Makan!

Saya: Ga ah, udah telat!

Wang Yao: Makan dulu, gak!

Saya: Napa c maksa banget?

.

Mang Wang Yao tiba2 merengek-rengek sejadinya

Wang Yao: Saya sudah memasakan makanan untuk kalian, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mau makan masakan saya /ngomong2 ni c Wang Yao berperan jadi kakak saya ato pembantu saya, c?/

Saya: Lha? Dek Peter dan Dek Hongkong?

Wang Yao: Peter? Peter nih ya.. Dengerin ya!

Saya: Iya. Kurang kerjaan.

Wang Yao: Dia itu lidahnya ga bener..Makanan enak kaya masakan saya ga disukai.. Dia malah milih makan masakan Eropa dibanding Asia..

Saya: terus?

Wang Yao: Hongkong? Hongkong nih ya... Nih Hongkong nih!

Saya: Buruan ngomong, telat nih!

Wang Yao: Dia cuma ngambil bakpao doank /nangis ngejerit/

Saya: Oh yaudah ya.. Saya pergi, mas..

Wang Yao: Eh, eh tunggu dulu!

Saya: Ada apa lagi? /bête/

Wang Yao: Papa Cuba juga rese, mentang2 org Western dia cuma mo makan2 barat, mama Tino c ngambil, n bilang masakannya enak, tp langsung pergi. Setidaknya kamu makan atuh!

Saya: Iya deh iya. Tapi jangan ngambek!

Wang Yao: iya..

.

Lalu saya memakan masakan mas Wang Yao tercinta../ahaha.. heks(tiba2 dicekik bang Ivan)/

Setelah itu saya pergi ke skul saya.. Saya skul di Universitas Tokyo /ini mah apanya yang skul?/ dikampus saya, ada cowok mesum yang menyebalkan.. Namanya Francis Bonnefoy. Dia selalu berkata gombal dan kadang membuatku ilfil.

.

Francis: Hai cantik, met pagi. Hari ini ada waktu? /pengen muntah ma tulisan sendiri/

Saya: Ga lah yau... Saya tidak mau berkencan dengan pria macam kamu. /taboked/

Francis: Ayolah. Di kampus ini cuma kamu saja lho yang nolak ajakan saya. Saya ini kan terkenal diantara para gadis.

Saya: Terkenal mesum?

Francis: Kurang aseeeem...

Saya: Tentu saja.. Saya manis gitu lokh! /sok cute ga jelas/

Gilbert: Oi Francis, sampeyan disini toh ternyata.

Francis: Lha elah.. Kelas saya disini, toh.. Adanya saya yang nanya sampeyan

Gilbert: Oo iya ya... Maaf maaf ane lupa. Sampeyan liat Hungary, tak?

Francis: Indak(bahasa Padang) tuh.. Mang napa? /ditabok pembaca karna memakai bahasa seenaknya/

Gilbert :Indak.. Indak apo-apo.. /wajahnya memerah/

Saya : Mau kencan ya bang Gilbo?

Gilbert: /malu/ Shuh! Jangan bilang-bilang dunk! Kan jadi malu.

Saya: Minta PJ bang!

Gilbert: Paan tuh?

Saya: Pajak Jadian dunk!

Gilbert : Urang belum jadian, baru mendekatkan hati

Saya: Yaudah, minta PJ deh..

Gilbert: Dibilangin juga...

Saya: Bukan-bukan.. Ini PJ nomor dua.. Singktan dari, Pajak Jomblo!

Gilbert: Beuh, kayak situ ga jomblo aja..

Elizavetha: /datang bawa panci kesayanganya/ Heh! Tak bilangi ya ke sampeyan! Jangan manggil eike Hungary! Panggil Elizavetha ratu tercantik sejagad raya ini!

Semua pucat... lalu Gilbo di pukul oleh Frying Pan milik jeng Elizavetha ratu tercantik sejagad raya ini... /saya dijadikan bola tennis oleh mba Elizaveth/

.

Dikampus ini ada cowok yang saya suka. Tetapi saya tidak berani menyatakan perasaan saya padanya. Cowo tersebut yakni bang Norge.. Dia vocalis dan gitaris di band Nordic-Tan.

Nordic Tan terdiri dari gitaris plus vocalisnya yg bernama Norge, pujaan hatiku. Drumbernya c bang Denmark, Bass c Iceland, dan piano c Arthur.

Norge mempunyai postur tubuh yang bagus seperti cewe. Wajahnya pun juga seperti cewe. Saya pernah menyangka dia adalah cewe asli hingga sebulan penuh. Dia sangat cuek dan tak pernah ambil peduli. Walau selalu dicueki, aku tetap mengejarnya. Mangkanya aku tak pernah menyadari dadanya yang rata. /dihajar/

.

Arthur: hei, Norge. Ada yang mencarimu

Denmark: Wah, penggemar nomor satumu tuh! Selalu mengejar-ngejar kamu, siapa namanya? Saklar?

Arthur: Seillua

Denmark: Ah ya. Seillua.

Norge: Usir dia!

Semua: Eeeeeeeekh?

Norge: Aku ga mau ngeliat dia!

Saya: Memang cowok menyebalkan.. Tapi itulah yang kusuka dari Norge-chan /bergaya cute ala Intestellar Flight Vocaloid-

Denmark: Buahahahhaaha... Chan? Chan? Norge dipanggil Chan? /Norge menghajar Denmark/

Arthur: Kamu ini suka sekali mengejar-ngejar cowok yang ga peduli padamu?

Saya: Ya kalo suka kan ga bisa dihentikan.

.

Aku tetap menyukai Norge yang cuek bebek banget pada saya. Tidak ada yang lain. Tapi, setiap saya ingin sekali mendekati Norge, banyak sekali rintangannya. Seperti, Norge selalu cuek, Bela selalu mendekati Norge dan tertawa licik padaku, Liech yang diem-diem menyukainya juga, dan Iceland yang selalu nempel-nempel padanya dengan maksud membuat saya cemburu. Waaa... Banyak banget deh rintangannya...

.

Francis: Sudahlah menyerah saja! Cowo kayak dia mah ga usah di dekatin deh. Nanti kalo sakit hati nangis.

Saya: Biarin aja napah? Kan aku yang sakit hati.

Francis: Hei, maksudku kan baik. Sebagai teman, kita harus saling menasihati.

Saya :/mencubit pipi Francis/ Francis, jangan ikut campur urusanku, deh. Aku tau kamu baik, makasih. Tapi saya sangat menyukai Norge, walau dia cuek banget.

Francis: Kamu dibilangin ngheyhel ya

Saya: Biarin ah.. Suka-suka.

Taiwan: Yaampun.. Mas Francis... Ditolak berkali-kali ya ma Seillua... Wkwkwk...

Francis: Kamu lagi. Aku bukan sedang ditolak /menyipitkan matanya dan mulutnya monyong/

Taiwan: Ooh aku tau, lagi dibuang kan

Francis: Sadis

Taiwan: Yaampun. Mentang-mentang dia cewe satu-satunya yang nolak ajakan pergi malam minggu ma kamu, kamu jadi ngotot.

Francis: Lebih baik orang yang akhirnya nurut pergi malam minggu dengan ku karna saking ingin ke Disney Land tutup mulut aja deh!

Taiwan: Uuuuugggghhhh... Rese banget c, itu karna kamu curang. Menggunakan kelemahanku.

Francis: Aa! Seillua pergi kemanaaaa lagi... /mencari-cari Seillua/

.

Sementara itu...

.

Norge: Aku mau pulang dulu, bye

Denmark: Bye. Ati-ati!

.

Saat Norge mengayuhkan sepeda bututnya, tiba2 dengan sengaja Seillua menerjang kedepan sepedanya dan hal itu membuatnya tertabrak.

.

Saya: Aduhhh... /dlm hati/ Emang c rencananya sok-sok ketabrak, tp bukan berarti saya ingin ketabrak beneran, hiks

.

Norge: Ah kamu lagi? Bye!

Saya: Aaah... Tu-tu-tunggu Norge-chan... Saya kan ketabrak sepeda bututmu, kok kamu malah ninggalin aku? Aku kan terluka

Norge: Tapi kamu sehat-sehat aja tuh

Saya: Gawat /pura-pura sakit/ Aduh... Sakit... Berdarah nih, Norge-chan..Kamu harus tanggung jawab donk!

Norge: /buang muka/ Baiklah, baiklah.

Saya: nah gitu donk, Norge-chan...

Norge: /kesal dan mencengkram tangan saya dengan kencangnya/

Saya: Adaaaaaw Norgeeeee... Saayaaaaaa sudaaaaah gaaaa tahaaaaan... Sakiiiiiiiittttt...

Norge: Pfft

Saya: Eh? 0w0_

Norge: /menundukkan kepala/ Huhu... Hu... Hu..Huhu...

Saya: Kamu ketawa ya?

Norge: Enggak.

.

Tanpa disadari, Francis melihat kearah kami dengan melongo.

Saat dirumah

.

Saya: Saya pulang

Tino: Ah, Seillua-chan, tummben pulang cepat?

Saya: Saya habis pulang berdua dengan Norge. Lihat deh mama Tino, tangan saya terluka /cengar cengir/

Tino: Eeeeh? Terluka ko cengengesan?

Saya: Iya, luka karna kena sepeda bututnya Norge

Cuba: Apaaaa? Kau dilukai oleh Norge?

Saya: Iya, papa Cuba.. Tapi karna itu saya jadi dekat dengan Norge.

Peter: Asyik donk

Saya: Iya donk... Kamu juga cari dunk, Peter..

Peter: Saya sudah nemu atu kok

Saya: Siapa?

Peter: Ka Ukrainyank

Hongkong: Dia mdilik saya!

Peter: Enak saja. Ia milik saya, tau

Wang Yao: Kenapa kalian berdua rebutan pacar orang, hah?

Saya: Emang pacar siapa?

Wang Yao: Pacar saya /glare death/

Semua: Bengong

.

.

.

.

**TBC…..**

**Sorry banyak miss typo… saya tau banyak kalimat yang aneh dan tidak nyambung.. tapi dalam cerita ini saya memang sengaja membuatnya seperti itu… terimakasih… XDD baca selanjutnya yaaa… XDDD**


End file.
